Eric Stone
Eric Stone (born 1955, died 2006) is a minor character in the Tuckerverse, though he was the main character in a Tales from the Tuckerverse story. Eric was the father of Erika Stone and husband to Ingrid Stone as well as the second CEO of Stone Enterprises, having inherited it from his own father after he'd retired. Eric also inherited the Tempus Watch from his grandfather and died just as his company was reaching its most potential yet of heart failure due to a previously-unknown condition, the watch being buried with him. Biography Eric was born in Los Angeles, California and the heir to Stone Enterprises, being his parents' only child. While a great deal of his life was mapped out for him from birth Eric took it in stride, just happy to always have a direction. In high school Eric captained the fencing team and was a respected member of the chess club as well. After high school Eric went on to attend Harvard Business School and was made a junior Vice-President with Stone Enterprises and pushed to get the company involved in textiles. A couple of years after Eric first pushed for the move it was executed and ended up being extremely profitable for the company. While back in Los Angeles for summer vacation Eric's grandfather passed away but, shortly before his death, gave Eric the Tempus Watch, which he himself had found in Italy during World War II on the body of a Nazi soldier. Back at Harvard Eric took great delight in using the watch to his advantage against classmates that were problematic for him. Upon returning to Los Angeles Eric was assigned Vivian Skye as his personal assistant, much to his delight as the two quickly developed a close relationship. Not long afterwards Eric met Ingrid Stone at an art show and a year later they were married. In secret the pair had in fact gotten pregnant soon after meeting, ultimately giving up female triplets for cryopreservation with the help of Edgar Dockery. Unbeknownst to Ingrid Eric had used his watch to help them meet and she remained cheerfully oblivious, later giving birth to their daughter Erika Stone. By the time Erika was born Eric's father had stepped down as CEO of Stone Enterprises and Eric took over, enjoying a period of success. In the early 1990s Eric once again made a big push, creating Drug Labs. The company's creation was never a great financial drain but it proved be very limited in profitability as well, frustrating Eric as time went on. In 2003 Eric learned his daughter was a lesbian and supported her, though he did recommend she keep it out of the public eye for her own sake as well as the family's. It was in 2004 when Eric tried to once again turn the labs profitable he met Dayna Richardson who, for the first time ever, encouraged Eric to step outside of his marriage and have a proper affair. During this time Eric also began to actively mentor Patricia Mero, certain she'd make a great executive one day. Finally in early 2006 Eric leaned he had Mitochondrial disease and was not expected to live long. Wanting to right his wrongs and pave the way for Erika's turn as CEO, Eric broke off his affair with Dayna, using an early form of Type-7 to freeze her permanently and then, with his friend Levy Foster's help, arranged for her to become a statue in the Fetishist Wax Museum. With Dayna gone, thus ensuring his family wouldn't be bogged by a scandal, Eric then made arrangements for Patricia to be named interim CEO if he should die before Erika was ready to take over. The ploy involved sabotaging Amelia Wallace, another qualified, but in Eric's mind unsuited, candidate for the position, which caused her to resign from the company days later, though she didn't know what Eric had done thanks to the Tempus Watch. Eric's last act was to ask Levy make sure the watch was buried with him, not wanting Erika to give into the temptations he did, unaware that she possessed the Temporal Gene. Eric died of heart failure a month after learning about his condition. Personal Information * Current Age: 51 (Deceased) * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Graying Black * Eye Color: Green * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Relationships Family * Ingrid Stone, Wife * Erika Stone, Daughter * Tora Ahlström, Cousin-in-Law * Stina Ahlström, Cousin-in-Law Employees * Monica Stein * Vivian Skye * Patricia Mero * Darcy Keibler * Canella Kim * Ashley Tisdale * Mary Hamilton * Dayna Richardson * Amelia Wallace Friends * Carol Wilford * Lenox Wilford * Merilyn Kent * Simon Kent * Cyrus Vanholt * Katrina Vanholt * Levy Foster * Hadrian McBride * Abraham Royce Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone Trivia * Eric is physically based on actor Kyle Maclachlan. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Stone Enterprises